Fun and Games
by Animeloverz
Summary: Riku, Tidus, and Wakka fight over who can win Sora's heart..RikuxSoraxTidusxWakka! yaoi! Alot of fun hehe..
1. More than just a pretty face

Fun and games

**By: Animeloverz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or it's characters**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

Sora was walking on the shore of the beach just kicking the wet sand beneath him when his best friend Riku ran up to him out of breath. "Hey Sora, everyone's going out for sea salt ice cream, wanna come?' Asked his silvered hair friend.

Sora POV-

I know this may sound strange but, there have been some weird things going on with all my male friends…They've been fighting over _me_! It's not like I mind or anything, I mean, their my friends! Even Riku has been acting strange…I haven't had this much attention in a long time since me and Kairi broke up, and that was a week ago! Sure going for ice cream may sound innocent but all I know when I get there is… Well you'll see.

Normal POV

"Sure" Sora said with a grin as he put his hands behind his head.

"Great! You know Sora it's just not fun when your not around…" Riku confessed. "What do you mean? I'm always around." Sora said curiously. "It's nothing, come on, I'll race ya there!" Riku yelled as he got a head start.

"Hey! That's cheating! No fair Riku!" Sora yelled from behind.

Riku POV

There's absolutely no way Tidus and Wakka could steal MY Sora! Just the other day we all confessed our feelings for him, and let me tell ya, I was pretty shocked. I thought that I was the only one who truly loved Sora besides that bitch kairi. When I found out the reason she dumped him, I got really pissed, I mean take a sledgehammer and beat her to the ground, pissed. When I saw Sora get upset over a person like her, that topped it all. I even egged her house, seemed like the only humane thing to do. Well anyway, now she's out to get me. But I have more things to worry about, Tidus and wakka made a bet to see who could win Sora's heart. At first it seemed kind of well…desperate, but then again, I'm desperate, I love Sora! So of course I bet on it and now….The game is on. And I'm gonna win for sure.

Normal Pov

Sora and Riku approached the ice cream stall to find both boys instantly turning their attention all on sora.

"Hey man how's' it been goin?" Wakka asked as he took a big bit out of his ice cream cone. "I've been well." Sora smiled. He couldn't help but notice Tidus seductively sucking on the ice cream cone he had bought earlier. Riku noticed this and went into action.

"Hey um sora, do you want anything? I'm buying." Riku said as he gently grabbed his best friend's hand. Sora blushed a little when he noticed Riku caressing his hand with his thumb. "Uh um, thanks Riku." Sora said as they both approached the ice cream shop.

When they both entered they couldn't help but burst into insane laughter. There was Cid, With an ice cream cone hat and a pink apron on that said 'make your day sweet with some super sweet ice cream!'. "Hey welcome to….oh god." Cid was cut off when he saw the two boys almost dieing of laughter. "And what's so damn funny?" He asked, clearly not in a very good mood for being criticized.

"Nothing." Sora said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Why are you working here Cid?" He asked still covering up his giggles. "I got banned from working on any type of air ship for god, 10 years I think." He said, not really wanting to get into details.

"What did you do this time?" Riku asked, still hand in hand with sora. "Wouldn't you like to know ya little brat." Cid snorted.

"It's ok cid, we're your friends, f-r-I-e-n-d-s." Sora said. "Fine, I sorta ran into the Disney castle and now, well you can imagine how pissed off Mickey is at me." Cid sighed.

Cid once again, was greeted with more insane laughter. "What do yer want, I haven't got all day, my shift is over in an hour." Cid said.

Riku looked over at Sora and smiled. "Well go on, you choose." "Um, ok, root beer float." Sora said to the flustered Cid. "And I'll have the same." Riku added.

"Hear ya go, now get outta here or else." Cid said, holding up a broomstick. Both kids ran out to find Tidus and Wakka whispering something that only made Riku frown. 'No way are they even gonna try to take sora away from me!' Riku screamed in his head.

" So Tidus…What are you whispering about, I think sora can hear your kinky thoughts from over here, I know I can!" Riku yelled to the blonde haired boy. "It's ok to be jealous riku!" He yelled back, until he noticed riku and sora holding hands. When riku saw this, it made him smirk. "Whatcha staring at Tidus?" Riku called over. "N-nothing." Tidus said as he turned back to Wakka. "Damn, why must riku always be one step ahead." He whispered to Wakka. "Don't let him scare you, he's still got a far way to go since Kairi dumped Sora, ya?" "Your one to talk, you haven't even made a move yet!" Tidus yelled at him, catching riku and Sora's attention.

Wakka POV

I know that's what it may seem like, but unlike the others, I'm playing it cool. They want to act all desperate, but that's only gonna scare him away. Man, getting someone like sora isn't gonna be so easy…But that's what makes it fun.

Normal Pov

Riku glanced over at Sora and noticed he had some whip cream on his nose. "Hey Sora." "Hm?" Now getting Sora's attention, he licked the tip of Sora's nose and instantly devoured the cream and licked his lips seductively. "You had some yummy cream on your nose." He said, still inches away from Sora's face from when he licked off the cream. Sora blushed and dumbly said. "Really, t-thanks riku.

Sora Pov

Ah! See what I mean? Tell me that is not normal. But as strange as it all is, it actually turns me on…wait. WHAT DID I JUST SAY? Have I gone mad? Though I can't help but feel a little well, um, aroused at what riku just did. Wouldn't you get turned on if some hot silver haired guy just licked your nose? (A/N I confess. yes I do!) Forget what you've seen in movies or in reality shows, this is just confusing to say the least! Not only do I have someone like riku making moves on me, but even my other friends! I hope their not doing this cause of that back stabbing bitch kairi….at least I hope not!

Normal pov

Tidus and Wakka couldn't help but notice riku just inches away from Sora's face. "HEY GUYS LET'S GO TO SEE A MOVIE!" Tidus yelled as he jumped in between riku and sora. "What do ya say?" As he turned to sora. "Sure." Sora shrugged.

"But what should we go see?" Wakka said as he approached the others, swaying his hips. 'You have got to be kidding me' Riku thought as he tried not to laugh at Wakka. Tidus only gave him the not-comment look. "Okkkkkkkk, so how bout it? Everyone agree on the grudge 2?" He asked. (A/N I know it's not even out now but I couldn't think of anything else besides lady in the water, but that looks pretty, I dunno, stupid, not really scary to say the least) "Sure" Sora said. Before any interruptions were made Tidus said "Alright it's settled then.

Riku turned to Sora and whispered "Are you sure? It's a horror movie." "What? I haven't even seen the first one! Not even the previews!"

"Um Sora, what type of movie called 'The Grudge' sound like to you?" Riku asked.

"A pissed off ex girl friend seeking revenge I guess, like a comedy." Sora said shivering.

"Well you can sit next to me if you want, so if you get scared, I'll be there." Riku said as he gave one of his sexy smiles.

Once they entered the movie theater and grabbed the tickets the fight for the seat next to sora had begun. "Come on! I've known him longer!" Tidus yelled. "What do you mean? I've known his since we we're toddlers!" Riku yelled back. "Sora's like a bro to me!" Wakka yelled as they both stared at him and covered their mouths from puking. 'Who the hell falls for someone who thinks that their his brother!' Riku thought to himself.

"Well…Riku already said he would sit with me….so I guess now it's either Tidus or Wakka." Sora commented as the other two boys glared at riku who only stuck his tongue out at them like a five year old.

"Well Wakka, rock, paper, scissors?" Tidus asked. 'Man I feel so bad for wakka, he's so new to this.' Tidus thought to himself. "Ok, ready? Rock, paper, scissors!" Tidus had rock and wakka had paper. "Ya! I win! Sorry mon." Wakka said with a huge grin on his face as he took the seat next to Sora. Tidus sat down and his eye began to twitch. 'That's it, sorry wakka, its war now!' Tidus yelled inside his head.

(A/N Well since I haven't even seen the second grudge, I'm just gonna make up random scary parts)

Sora latched onto riku as a random scary part flashed on the screen. "Shh Sora its alright." Riku cooed as he patted Sora's head. "I-I know its not real b-but…It's just so scary! Hold me Riku!" Sora yelled as an old stuck-up lady from the back seat shushed him. Tidus looked past Wakka and glared at the smirking Riku, who only stuck his middle finger at him, making Tidus totally pissed. 'Ohh he thinks he's funny does he? I'll show him something to laugh about.' Tidus thought to himself.

"Hey Sora, this movie is getting really scary, I practically pissed myself! Would you come to the bathroom with me please? I'm sure Riku wouldn't mind telling you what happens." Tidus asked as he spotted a death glare from riku and a kind smile from Sora. "Sure, I'll come with you." Sora said as he got up.

When they we're gone Wakka turned to riku and said "Man, Tidus is really game on this one, makes me regret going up against him." "I never lose, I don't think Tidus will get very far, besides, I'm Sora's 'best friend' " Riku quoted. Wakka looked away and only finished their conversation by saying "That too."

Tidus pov

Hahahaha! There's no way in hell those two dopes are gonna win! Sora's like putty in my hands! Sure it doesn't seem like I'm getting far…but this is only the beginning! Soon, Sora's gonna wanna go everywhere together! Holding hands…. kissing…the whole nine yards! You name it we've done it! Ohhhh victory is so sweet!

Normal pov

"Um, Tidus?" Sora snapped him from his fiery eye's gaze that was now towards Sora. "Oh sorry Sora, I thought the grudge lady was gonna climb out of the wall and get me!" He yelled with a fake shiver "So scary…" He said. "Heh' Tidus, your so funny sometimes." Sora chuckled as he entered a bathroom stall. 'Yes! He thinks I'm funny! Ohh he's mine now!' Tidus yelled excitedly in his head.

Some part of him wanted to peek into the stall to see what Sora's 'goods' looked like. "Maybe just a peek…." He said to himself but got interrupted when Wakka entered the bathroom. "Oh uh, Wakka! What brings you here?" Tidus asked uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his head. "I gotta take a piss Mon, what's gotten into you? Or are you trying to get a peek at Sora's goods ya?" Wakka said to him, after his statement sora yelled from the other stall. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" "Great wakka, now look at what you did." Tidus whispered to him and sucker punched him in the arm. "How am I to explain myself now?" He asked as he saw Sora run out of the stall still trying to buckle up his belt.

"Tidus, what we're you doing when I was in there? Didn't you wanna go too?" Sora asked blushing again. 'Man I hate blushing, makes me feel like a girl!' Sora thought to himself. "I uh, was using the urinals." Tidus said casually as he gave an anger glance at Wakka, who smirked at him.

Riku waited impatiently in his seat, 'They better not be having a threesome in there.' Riku thought angrily. But he was answered when they all came back into the theater. "Sorry Riku, so what's happened so far?" Sora asked his beloved friend who was trying so hard not to kill the other boys beside him. "Ohh just a lot of ghostly killings…. Just like the way I'm going to kill those other two when I get a single second with them." He muttered. "What?" Sora asked. "Nothing much, just ghosts killing people." He said as Sora Shivered again.

"Wow sora…you look cold, here, just lean on me…I'll keep ya warm." He said as the others glared at him again. Riku fiddled with Sora's bushy hair till the movie was over.

"Man…what a bust! I still don't get it!" Sora whined. "It's ok, I understood it." Riku said and Sora began to pout. 'Oh god, the pout, why is he pouting!' Riku yelled in his deep thoughts as his eyes gazed at sora. "Hey Riku, you don't mind if I stay the night at your house, do you?" Sora asked. The little perverted riku inside him began to dance. 'Oh he likes you! Your gonna have kinky sex!' He sang. "I don't see why not?" Riku said.

"Hey Riku, you don't mind if I stay the night too? I had so much fun." Tidus said. "Ya, me too." Wakka added. "Yeah! That would be so much fun! Come on riku! Let them stay too!" Sora said and latched onto Riku's arm. "I dunno…" "Please!" Sora pouted again.

'Damn' "Fine…"

"Yay!

Ok! Another story has been made! Whoot! Tell me if you liked it so I can update it! Yaoi forever!

**Me: Ahh another chapter well done!**

**Riku: You call that a story? **

**Sora: I dunno Riku…Since I'm getting all this attention…Maybe you should give me a foot massage!**

**Me: Ohh sexy Sora feet! **

**Tidus: Whoot!**

**Wakka: I'll give ya a foot massage Sora.**

**Riku: Oh no your not!**

**Tidus: Yeah Wakka lay off, I'm giving him a foot massage!**

**Riku: No way!**

**Me & Sora begin to sing simple and clean.**


	2. Sleepovers

Fun and games

**By- Animeloverz**

**R&R please! I need more than just two reviews or I won't update..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its characters!**

The four boys walked towards Riku's house when they noticed toilet paper wrapped around his trees, all three were laughing besides riku. "Damn that Kairi!" He yelled as he noticed the little red head appear from behind a coconut tree. "See Riku, two can play at this game!" She yelled as he scolded her.

"You little sly little bitch! At least I egged your house when you were home! Where's your honor? Or did you lose it when you began hurting people on purpose?" Riku snorted. "Riku, what are you doing with Sora?" She asked with a smirk. "Don't change the subject!" Riku yelled.

"You're a fag! I knew it!" After she said that, Sora turned his attention on Riku. But before he said anything Tidus and Wakka grabbed him and carried him to Riku's house kicking and screaming. Either way, they had to get him out of there or else it would ruin everything. "Kairi, just because I actually LOVE Sora doesn't mean that I'm gonna turn him down just to let him know that I was superior."

"Riku! That's not why I did it!" She yelled. "Oh really? Is that it? You dumped him because you thought he wasn't good enough for you! That's how much of a bitch you are if you haven't noticed!" Sora looked out of the living room window as he saw it begin to rain.

"Riku…" He whispered as the heat of his breath fogged his view. Tidus and Wakka were in the kitchen whispering to another again. "Man look at sora… I can't stand to see him so sad." Tidus said with a tent of sadness. "We should cheer him up ya?" Wakka said, trying to lift his spirit. "Yeah… Hey! Games are fun! We could play a game!" He said excitedly. "Ya…But what?" Wakka asked as he began to think.

Riku walked back into the house dripping wet and had a red mark on his cheek from when Kairi slapped him from when he called her a bitch. "Riku!" Sora yelled as he jumped off the couch and ran up to hug him. "Wow Sora, what did you see in her?" Riku asked sarcastically. "I dunno…Riku your such a good friend, I love you!" Sora yelled as he hugged him tighter. "Oh crap! Riku's back! And he's hugging sora!" Tidus yelled as he held binoculars to his eyes.

"Plan B." Wakka said. "Defiantly" Tidus added as they both ran in there with an arm full of board games. "Um, what's with the old board games?" Riku asked. "Hey! Awesome! Wow riku I didn't know you liked to play cards!" Sora said as he pulled out a deck of cards from the pile of games. "Um Sora please don't…" Riku was cut off when sora found out what was on them. "Riku! These cards have pictures of naked men on them!" Sora yelled as he threw them back into the pile as Tidus and Wakka broke into another frantic laughter.

"Not funny! Those are, um, my mom's! Yeah, my mom's!" Riku yelled. "Suuurree Riku, whatever you say you little perv." Tidus choked. " Ya mon, you little sex addict." Wakka blurted out. "Hehe, it's ok Riku, I know your not into _that." _Sora laughed. "Oh Sora, you know me so well." Riku said as he poked Sora's belly button making him laugh even more. "S-stop Riku! That tickles!" Sora said. 'Damn you Riku! Your not gonna win! Not when I'm around and alive!' Tidus yelled in his thoughts.

"Dog pile!" Wakka yelled as he jumped on the two. 'Saved by Wakka….Wait!' Tidus was interrupted when he saw Wakka kiss Sora on the forehead, but Sora didn't notice when he had Riku tickling him still. "Hey look! It's the grudge lady!" Tidus yelled out loud. "What! Where?" Sora squeaked as he hides under the couch. "Wow Sora you must be super skinny." Wakka said. "Sora, Tidus is just yanking your chain." Riku sighed.

"Tidus! Your so mean!" Sora yelled as he emerged from the couch. "Oh Sora, you don't really mean it, do you?" Tidus pouted. "Oh you guys are great! I love you so much! What would I do without you?" Sora asked but only saw the gazes and stars coming out of the boy's eyes. "Um guys?" He asked again, still nothing. "Um, ok, hey Riku, is it ok if I use your shower? I stink!" Sora asked.

Riku's little pervert inside began to dance again. 'Oh your gonna do it in the shower!' He sang. "Um sure Sora, you know where it is…Make yourself at home." Riku said. When the brunette was gone the boys began to let out there feelings. "Oh, Sora's mine as you can tell, this bet should already be over." Riku said with a smirk. "Dream on Riku! You may have won the battle, but the war isn't over yet!" Tidus yelled with victory shining in his eyes. "Cant you tell? I've already beat you two at your own game." Wakka said. "Oh come on Wakka! You still haven't made a move yet!" Tidus yelled. "Yes I have!" Wakka yelled back. "If you call your little scene a move!" Tidus commented. "Hey mon, where's riku?" Wakka asked.

"Oh that perv! He probably went to peek at Sora in the shower!" Tidus yelled furiously. Tidus automatically ran upstairs and swung open the bathroom door. "Oh the nerve of you! You perv! You could have waited for us!" Tidus yelled when he noticed he was the only one in the bathroom. But luckily for him, Sora had water in his ears so he couldn't hear Tidus rambling. "Oh man…" Tidus whispered. "Close call" Riku said as he appeared from the bathroom closet. "Sora would have freaked if he knew I was in here." Riku said. "So you were in here!" Tidus yelled with a sweat drop as he pointed at him.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves" Wakka said as he entered the bathroom. "Wow, aren't you a little worried that Sora is gonna come out of the shower anytime soon?" He asked the two boys. "Your right! I haven't even seen his goods yet!" Tidus said as he went to peek through the shower Curtin. "shh wait…Do you hear that?" Riku said. "hey your right…" Tidus said. "Sora's moaning." Wakka said. "No duh!" The two yelled at him. They both listened closely. "Ngh…uh!" Sora moaned and grunted. "Ohhhh! Riku!" Sora yelled as he came. Riku stood there surprised and yet, he smirked at the same time. "This isn't over yet!" Tidus yelled. They all left the bathroom before Sora could catch them in the act, though he was already caught himself.

"Ohhhh I've won, admit it, there's no denying it!" Riku yelled happily. "I still have a fighting chance!" Tidus yelled back. "Ya! Me too!" Wakka added. "I'm sorry, I can only wish you luck." Riku said sarcastically. Sora appeared from the stairs with a blush on his face. 'Oh, I've hit the jack pot.' Riku thought. "H-hey guys, um Whatcha doin?" Sora asked. "Nothing, we were just waiting for yours truly." Riku said. "Oh, me? You guys are so sweet." Sora said. Tidus glanced over at the smirking Riku, and the blushing Wakka. 'You guys think you have me beat, I don't think so!' Tidus thought angrily. "Hey, how about we play truth or dare?" Tidus asked. "Oh I am so in!" Riku said. "Ya, me too" Wakka said. "Well if you guys are in then I am too." Sora said.

"Ok! So Sora…Truth! Or….Dare! Tidus said dramatically. "Umm Truth." Sora said. "Do you….Love me!" Tidus yelled. "Well, of course I do! You're a great friend!" Sora yelled too and hugged him as the others laughed. "Um, ok, Riku…Truth….Or dare!" Sora said. "Dare of course." Riku said with pride. "Ok, I dare you to kiss Wakka for 3 minutes on the lips, with tongue." Sora said. "Sora, I can't believe you could think of such a thing like that." Riku said. "A dares a dare riku, and you have to do it!" "Fine…" He walked over to Wakka and opened his mouth as Wakka did the same. Then they locked lips. As the kiss came to a end, Sora noticed his arousal was showing. "Um, I'll be right back." He said uncomfortably. "But Sora, I was gonna pick you." Riku said with a pout. "riku, can't it wait?" Sora asked.

"No Sora, it can't." he said. "But-" "No buts." "Fine…" He said as he sat back down. "Ok, Sora.. I dare you to do a strip dance!" Riku said to the aroused boy. 'Oh great..' He thought to himself. "Come on Sora, a dares a dare.."

To see Sora's strip dance your gonna have to review more! I want at least 5 more reviews! Please! With Sora and a cherry on top?

**Riku: Dream on, can't you tell no one cares?**

**Me: That's mean Riku!**

**Sora: Yeah! I like cherries!**

**Riku: Sora you like everything.**

**Tidus: Even me!**

**Wakka: And me!**

**Riku: Will you guys just leave me and Sora alone for once!**

**Tidus: Never! (Pulls out a wooden sword)**

**Riku: Oh! Your on! (Pulls out a wooden sword too)**

**Me, Sora, and Wakka sing sanctuary. **


	3. Pillow fights

Fun and games

**Wow I actually got 5 reviews in one hour! Thank you so much reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: ye not own KH or ye characters. Yar.**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

"Fine Riku! You win!" Sora pouted as he walked into the small closet while Tidus slipped in a 'Seductive' CD. As the song came on Sora walked out of the closet with only a huge trench coat on and swayed his hips as he walked towards Riku. As if it wasn't perfect enough, Sora slowly unzipped the huge coat that was covering him. Riku's jaw dropped when he saw Sora in a thong (A/N yes Sora is wearing a kinky thong) "Whoa Sora! What's gotten into you?" Riku asked. 'Is he trying to drive me off the edge? If so, its defiantly working!' He thought as he felt his arousal. Sora did a cute little dance as the song came to an end and desperately ran back into the closet and yelled "Riku, I can't believe you just made me do that!"

"Well Sora all I can say is 'A dares a dare'" Riku said sarcastically. Tidus and Wakka were speechless at what just happened to them. Don't believe me? Just check out Tidus's mind! 'Nhg lajamuh Sora na' "Earth to Tidus!" Riku yelled as he began to shake Tidus like a mad man. 'Good, their both out like lights, now's my chance to make Sora mine!' Riku thought to himself. Sora came out of the closet with just a pair of black sweat pants, while Riku poked Tidus with a chopstick. "Are they dead? I bet it was the grudge lady! See, Tidus wasn't lying! I'm next! Riku! Do something!" Sora said like a frightened mouse.

Riku began to chuckle when he saw Sora run into his bedroom. "Meh…Erm.." Tidus snapped out of his daze to find a very happy Riku. "And what's so funny?" He muttered.

"Sora thinks you and Wakka died." He said as Tidus too began to laugh a little. "Is Wakka still out?" Tidus asked. "To Wakka, this is like a dream." Riku replied. "Poor guy, to him, this is like puberty hitting a twelve year old." Tidus said.

"Tidus? Is that you!" Sora called from upstairs. "Yeah Sora, I'm not dead." He said as he looked at Riku. "Not by a long shot."

"Mmm Sora." Wakka yawned as he looked up at the two fuming boys. "Woke up to soon ya?" Wakka asked sarcastically as the other two glared at him. Sora ran down stairs as he heard the two boy's voices and gave them both a big hug. "Your alive!" He yelled happily. "There's never a dull moment with you." Riku said as he remembered all of the things Sora over reacted about.

Flash back from when they were five years old… 

"Riku! I don't wanna go in the water!" Sora said as he poked the water with his index finger. "Why not Sora? It's not gonna bite you." Riku laughed. "That's not what I'm worried about!" Sora yelled. "Then what is it?" Riku asked. "The great whites gonna get me and swallow me up!" He shivered. (A/H Great white Shark) "Sora, your so gullible." Riku said as he gave Sora a tight hug. "Your such a good friend Riku, I love you so much." Sora sniffed as tears formed in his eyes. "I love you too"

End Flashback 

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Isn't it obvious Sora?" Tidus said as he put his hands on his hips. "Not really…" He mumbled. But what they didn't know was that Kairi was behind the bushes in Riku's front yard, spying on them from the window in the living room. "Omigod….Does Sora have feelings for Riku ?" She gasped as she covered her mouth. 'That damn riku turned him into a fag…I'm not gonna let him do that to Sora!' She thought to herself. She ran back to her house and got out a poster board and a lot of colored markers. "That Riku is NOT going to hurt Sora, I wont let him." She mumbled as she began to write.

"Riku, you cheat!" Tidus growled as him and riku played video games on Sora's Xbox 360. "You get used to it." Wakka said as he thought of the many times Riku beat him at many things. "And…your …dead!" Riku yelled as he KO Tidus's character. "What? Tidus is dead again!" Sora yelled from the kitchen. "No Sora…The grudge lady didn't kill him so lets drop that, ok?" Riku sighed. "At least she never cheats!" Tidus yelled as he threw the controller. But then Tidus was hit in the head with a volley ball. "Just cut it out mon." Wakka said. "So you're the culprit!" Tidus yelled as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Wakka. "Pillow fight!" Wakka yelled as he and the rest stared at pillow war.

"Anyone for-" Sora was cut off when a pillow hit him in the face. "Sorry Sora, what were you gonna say?" Riku laughed. "Well…I was gonna say if anyone was up for some popcorn but…It spilled all over the floor when I got hit by the pillow." Sora snorted. "Damnit, alright I'll clean it up." Riku said as he got up, but before he left the doorway he got hit in the back of the head with a pillow. "I'll be back for you." He winked at Sora. "Now I'm dead." Sora laughed. "Hey Sora…" Wakka said slyly. "Hm?" Sora turned around. "Think fast!" Wakka said quickly as he threw a pillow at him. "Your on!" Sora yelled back.

Tidus got bumped into Riku's closet causing a heartless costume to fall on his head. "Holy crap! The heartless are back! Call Donald and Goofy!" Sora yelled as he grabbed a pillow and used it as a keyblade. Riku walked back into the room to find it covered in feathers from the pillows, and Sora bashing a heartless. "Um…Sora…" Riku warned. "Riku! Look! It's a heartless!" Sora yelled as he continued to bash it with a pillow. "Sora…That's my last years Halloween costume I wore in Halloween town." Riku mumbled. "Ohh hehe…Sorry." Sora said as he scratched his head. "But if this is your costume then, why is it moving?" Sora asked as he poked it with his finger. "Sora mon, that's Tidus that your poking." Wakka replied. "O-oh! Sorry Tidus." Sora apologized. "No biggie." Tidus mumbled as he tried to get the costume off. "Tidus! You've got a nose bleed!" Sora yelled as he ran to get a cotton ball. "Oh Tidus, you can't win his heart by wearing a 'heartless' costume (A/N get it?) " Riku joked. "Ha ha ha Riku, your so funny." Tidus said as he got up and brushed the feathers off his pants. "Here's the-" Sora was cut off when he tripped on the pillows, making him go face first into Tidus causing their lips to touch ever so slightly. 'He kissed me!' Tidus mentally screamed as he went into a daze.

"Oh no! I hurt Tidus again!" Sora yelled. "Don't worry he'll snap out of it soon so we should get to bed soon." Riku said as he motioned to the clock. "Whoa! It's already 6AM!" Wakka said as he fell off the bed. "What's wrong Wakka?" Sora asked. "I have a blitz ball game in four hours!" He yelled as he began to yank on his hair. " I'm sure you will make it Wakka, don't be such a baby about it, and I'm on your team anyway." Tidus said as he got back up. "Oh Tidus! Your ok!" Sora went to hug him. "Yeah I'm fine." Tidus blushed as he patted Sora's head. "Well then we should get some sleep if you ever wanna make it in time, I have some extra sleeping bags in the basement, so I'll go get those." Riku said as he went to go get them.

When he came back in they were all asleep. So, he dragged Wakka's body and slid him in one of the sleeping bags as he did the same with Tidus. Then he looked over at Sora, who was sleeping on his bed. 'Oh Sora, you look so cute when your in your dream world.' Riku thought as he admired him. Riku slid under the covers with Sora. Tidus though, wasn't quite asleep. 'Hehe…Now I can get those two while they are asleep.' Tidus thought as he got up to go into the kitchen. He got out two glasses and filled them with warm water. Then, he went back upstairs and put Wakka's and Riku's fingers in the cups of warm water. He then grabbed Sora and slid him into the other sleeping bag.

The morning was going to be defiantly interesting.

**That's all for now!**

**Riku: Am I gonna piss myself?**

**Tidus: Looks like someone needs to start wearing diapers.**

**Riku: You are so dead!**

**Sora: Riku! Be nice to tidus! **

**Wakka: No, I wanna see this.**

**Me: I'm out of songs to sing with sora (cries)**

**Sora: It's ok! Let's make up our own song!**

**Riku and Tidus: Die! (Starts to swing wooden swords at each other)**


	4. Lights, camera, kiss!

**Fun and games**

**Another chappy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KH or its characters.**

**Riku: Can you imagine if she did? Disaster!**

**Me: The worst that could happen if it I had you run around naked in the game Riku!**

**Riku: …Just start the chapter!**

**R&R! Enjoy!**

As Riku began to crack his eyes open from the loud buzzing of his alarm…He noticed something…'Why am I all wet?' He was answered when he noticed that he soiled himself. "What the hell!" He yelled as he sat up and spilled the now cold water. 'There's only one person that could snoop so low…' He looked over at the snoring Tidus that was drooling all over his pillow. 'That little…' Riku got out of his bed and began to think of all the ways he could get Tidus back for what he did.

The alarm was still beaming when Riku had gotten out of bed. "Wake up…" He mumbled as he shoved Wakka with his foot. "Mhhf…Oh Hey Riku, G'morning…Hey, why am I all wet?" Wakka asked as he noticed his figures in a certain glass. "Riku, did you?" He growled. "Nope, he did." He replied as he pointed at Tidus. "Oh he is so dead!" Wakka yelled out but only to be muffled when Riku put his hand over Wakka's mouth.

"If you wanna help me get him back, you really don't need to wake him up." Riku told him as he nodded. "What are we gonna do?" Wakka asked him. "Well…I was thinking…and what I came up with I personally thought was pretty good. I think, that if we give him a hard-on and I slip a picture of sora…. I think you know the rest." Riku smirked, as did Wakka. "But uh, riku…do we have to um…touch him?" Wakka asked uncomfortably. "Nope, could you drag sora over here please? I think I know how to give him a hard-on." Riku said devilishly.

Wakka dragged Sora as lightly as he could not to wake him and placed him right next to Tidus. "I think we should hurry this up mon, we got a game in an hour." Wakka said. "No problem, ok, now then um…We need to rub Sora's belly…" Riku said as he noticed a change in Wakka's face. "His belly? Why his belly?" He asked. "Well… It makes Sora moan, I know because I tried to tickle him when we were younger and he said that it feels good when you rub his belly." Riku said as he began to rub his tummy.

"Mmm" Sora moaned next to Tidus's ear. They continued this for five minutes when they noticed Tidus's erection. "Ok, I'm gonna get Sora's picture out of my dresser drawer…You position Tidus in a more Promising way…" Riku said as he pulled out the picture of Sora in his bathing suit. "Ok, I'm gonna go get my camera, make sure they don't wake up." Soon after he said that, he went to get his camera and came back into the room and got a flash of Tidus. "Alright, let's wake him up, you two have a game." Riku tapped Tidus on the shoulder and woke him up. "Uh…What is it? Five more minutes mom I don't wanna go to school today…" He mumbled as the other two just laughed.

"Well I'm sorry sweetheart but you have a game today." Riku said in a female voice. "Huh? Riku!" He sat straight up. "Wake Sora." Riku whispered to Wakka, who was already on it. "Good morning!" Sora sat up with his average grin only be turned into a gasp when he noticed Tidus with a picture of him in a Speedo, and he noticed he had a erection. "Oh shit!" Tidus noticed what Sora was staring at and ran into the bathroom. "That's what you get!" Riku and Wakka yelled from the bedroom. "What's going on?" Sora asked when he look at the picture of Tidus holding his erection in his hand and his head positioned as if he was looking at the picture of Sora.

"Well…Since they are heaving a game today…I thought we should show it to the world on the broad cast system." Riku replied. "Why?" Sora asked. "I have my reasons." Riku stated as he went in his closet to get changed. As did the rest.

When Riku walked outside to get the newspaper he noticed at least ten signs in his front yard that said 'I'm gay!' with rainbows and hearts decorated on them. "You homo!" A teen yelled as he threw a beer can at Riku's head. "Damn you kairi!" He yelled out in the open. The others walked outside to go the game when they noticed all the signs, and of course Tidus and Wakka began to scream in laughter. "Looks like someone loves you." Tidus joke as he wiped away a tear. "Shut up and help me get these signs out of my yard!" Riku growled as he tried to yank them out of his yard like carrots.

"Sorry, but we have a game and Sora's coming with us." Wakka said. "Yep! I've never been to a blitz ball game so it should be interesting to go see." Sora smiled. "Fine! I'll go too…I need to escape anyway…" Riku said as the teens next door continued to throw beer cans at him.

When they entered the dome Sora was in Aw. "Well we have to leave you guys here, we need to get to the locker room." Wakka said as the two boys left. 'Finally! I'm alone with Sora!' Riku thought with excitement. "Should we go find seats?" Sora asked. "Not yet, I need to go post this picture, you should come with me." Riku said as he grabbed Sora's hand. "Um, well if you want to then ok…" A guy said as he posted it on the broadcasting system. Tidus and Wakka we're trying to get the ball when the noticed through the water the live broadcast of Tidus and his 'position'.

"Son of a bitch!" Tidus yelled under water as the others in the dome laughed at him. The person who had the ball tried to make an impression of him, which only made him angrier. "Chill out ya?" Wakka asked as he tried to calm the boy. "Remember…Sora's watching…" Wakka said as he pointed Sora out from the crowd of people. "For Sora…" Tidus repeated just to calm himself down. 'Oh Riku's gonna pay!' Tidus thought to himself as the game proceeded.

Kairi sat behind Riku and Sora as she continued to glare at Riku, she decided to take her extra large drink and pour it down Riku's back. "Damnit! What the hell-" He cut himself off when he noticed who the culprit was. "Kairi…You bitch!" He yelled at her. "What? You had it coming." She shrugged and continued to watch the game. "Hey Sora!" She glanced down at him and waved.

"Don't wave back Sora, she's trying to manipulate you." Riku warned him. "Don't tell him what to do Riku! It's ok Sora, you can wave to me…It's not a big deal or anything…" She said as she began to bat her eyelashes at him. "Stop it Kairi!" Riku growled, but she didn't listen. "You know Sora…I still think about us…" She continued. "It's ok if you still have feelings for me because I still got feelings for you…" She finished. "Come on Sora, let's go sit somewhere else." Before Sora could say anything, Riku grabbed Sora by the hand and took him to the other side of the dome.

"Riku…" Sora whispered. "Don't worry Sora its-" He was cut off when Sora slammed his lips onto Riku's. "Sora." He mumbled in the kiss. Sora desperately rubbed his tongue on Riku's bottom lip for entry, which was instantly granted. Sora grazed his tongue over Riku's, causing him to moan. Riku then slid his tongue under Sora's and gather as much spit as he could and began to ravage Sora's mouth completely. As soon as they broke the kiss a line of saliva stringed between their lips and broke. "Sora that was…" Before Riku could finish what he was going to say Sora ran away. Not only did that upset him but Kairi gave him that 'Nice job, loser' look as she followed him out the door.

Well, I'm gonna end it here for now… 

**I tried to make the kiss as detailed and smexy as possible! So I really hope you enjoyed it cause.. (I'm hoping to make the lemon twice as good!) Reviews please! Just click the little light blue box over there.. **

**Riku: That's not cool… I win him…Then I lose him!**

**Me: I wanted to add a little drama…At least he kissed you!**

**Sora: It was sooo nice!**

**Riku: I'll say.**

**Tidus: Lucky bastard, you get a once in a lifetime kiss from Sora and you only back it up with 'I'll say'!**

**Wakka: Good game huh? Beat em' by 10.**

**Riku and Tidus fight to death once again.**

**Me: I'm tired. Night!**


	5. Mind games

Fun and games

**Sorry for the long update! I've had a lot on my plate this past week - -'**

**Anyways! I don't own KH or its characters!**

**Enjoy, R&R!**

'Why did I do that! I mean, I love Riku…I love Riku a lot! But…What about the others? Tidus and Wakka have been my friends for god knows how long! I don't want this to change anything…and what I just did…could change my life and my friends forever. All I have to say to them is…I'm sorry.' Sora's head raced as thoughts of him and his friends quickly formed into something of jealousy and hate. They are his friends, even though he loved Riku in a more relationship wise way…but how would that effect the other two? Not to mention…Kairi. Did she really still love him? Was it the mind games that got him? Mind games aren't fun and they aren't games that you want to play with your ex's.

"Sora!" He heard a feminine voice call from behind. "Kairi?" Sora turned around to see the little red head catch her breath. "Are you alright? Don't let Riku confuse you Sora, he's bad news! Just stick with me and everything will be fine." She held out her hand to him and gave a fake smile. "Kairi…I love Riku…" Sora sighed as he saw that familiar frown of hatred formed on her face. "Don't think things like that Sora! He will only use you! He's been using your friendship from the very beginning…He has always used your friendship just so he could be popular." Kairi said as she walked up to Sora.

He backed up a bit and gave her a serious look. "Kairi, I'm not so sure it's Riku your talking about…I think it's you that you're talking about. It sure describes you…from our other 'relationship'. He quoted and ran back to his house. "See Sora! He's playing mind games with you! He just wants you to think that so he can have you all to himself!" She called to him. 'Mind games…' Sora repeated in his head. "So it's true then…always have been" Sora said to himself. "What's true?" he heard a familiar voice.

"Riku?" He turned back around again. "That's right Sora, I've always been here for you. Please tell me what's wrong…" He said as he walked up to Sora. "Please…please, leave me alone…" Sora said as tears ran down his face. "Sora…It's okay to feel the way you do, it's who you are, and I feel the same way." Riku tried to sooth the boy, but that only made it worse. "That's not what's wrong! You see, you just wouldn't understand!" Sora yelled as he cried hysterically.

"Sora…please tell me…" Riku cooed as he patted the younger boy's head. "No…please…I'm done playing games." Sora sniffed as he looked up and was greeted with emerald eyes. "I just want everything to be normal…I want us to be normal." He said as riku sighed. "Sora, when has anything been normal? The heartless…Kingdom hearts, keyblades, and not to mention organization 13." Riku said sarcastically. "That's not what I mean…" Sora looked back down. "I don't want to hurt the others feelings with the feelings I have for you…" Riku was shocked. 'So in the end…we all win, but Sora loses? That's not what we had planned.' Riku though to himself.

"Sora, there's something you need to know." Riku started, now getting Sora's full attention. "Me, Tidus, and Wakka had planned on who could win your heart first, and whoever won got the prize." He said. "So I was the prize…" Sora looked up with anger in his eyes and gave Riku what he had coming. Sora slapped him clearly across the face. Sora was NOT happy, and when he wasn't happy, no one will be. Riku rubbed his cheek as he saw Sora slam the front door.

"I am so sorry." Riku said to the invisible Sora he imagined in front of him. This wasn't what they wanted to do, they wanted to play it fair so Sora wouldn't have to choose up front.

"It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt." Riku knew that voice. It was the very voice that made him feel like a homicidal maniac.

"Isn't that right…Riku."

"Kairi…"

Sorry for the shortness! I have a lot I gotta do today! So I will try and update later tonight on this story! I apologize and hope you great reviewers will forgive me!

**Riku: I want you to hurry up and update so I can kill that bitch Kairi.**

**Me: Wow you are a homicidal maniac!**

**Sora: You guys…what about me? I' m at home crying in my pillow…**

**Me: I'm so sorry Sora! I didn't mean to make it so drama filled!**

**Riku: Where's Tidus and Wakka?**

**Me: They still have a blitz ball game, duhhhh.**

**Riku: (Grabs wooden sword) So it's you I have to fight!**

**Me:Gasps No!**

**Sora: (Sings a random sad song)**


	6. Where has the love express gone?

**Fun and games**

**Updated as promised!**

**I don't own KH or its characters**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

"Kairi…" Riku growled at the smirking red head. " I have to hand it to you Riku, you sure screwed up Sora's head." She giggled. "Don't you even dare throw that crap at me you know damn well it was you who did that." He snarled. "He even told me that he loved you…such a shame, who could love a fraud like you?" She said. Riku couldn't take the pressure any longer…She was going down.

"Riku what-"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell are they?" Tidus looked around. "Riku won, ya?" Wakka said with disappointment. "What? No way! I did my best out there, Sora would only love a real man." Tidus said with pride. "And who's that? I don't see him anywhere, oh wait, is that him?" Wakka said as he looked at himself in the mirror near by. "You wish!" Tidus tackled him, as they rolled around a bit, Tidus's lips accidentally grazed over Wakka's. "Um." Tidus blushed a bit.

"Don't" Wakka said, looking deep into his eyes. "Don't?" Tidus said with curiosity. "Don't stop…" Wakka repeated himself. Tidus thought to himself for a moment. 'So this is why he didn't show as much interest in Sora as we did…Wakka…Loves me.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was cut off when Riku gave her a smack on the face. "That's how much Sora is hurting thanks to you." Riku glared at her as she rubbed her right cheek. "I hate you!" She screamed at him and ran to her house. "You don't know hate till you've met it face to face." He said and smirked. By that time Kairi had already gone home, it was about time Riku faced Sora. He gave three knocks on the door. "Go away!" He heard someone yell from the other side.

"Sora, we need to talk and you know it, so open up! Let's talk about this!" Riku continued to knock on the door, till it finally answered. "Come in." Sora cracked it open. "I know you talked to kairi…. And I know you probably hate me right now, but Sora, I love you, and whatever she told you is a lie…you know that." Riku told the smaller boy. "Why does any one love me? I'm told everyday that I'm being used for popularity or…" He started and tears formed. "Or…" He tried again as tears kept coming. "Sora…" Riku walked over to him.

"Or bet on!" He ran off to his room. Riku had no room to complain, he knew now that love isn't a gamble, but a vow to earn the respect of his lover. "What have I done?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love _you_ Tidus, nobody else." Wakka continued to look up at him. "Then why, why did you make the bet Wakka?" He asked, trying to find the answer in his eyes. "I wanted to be closer to you, even if that meant trying to love someone else." He replied. "Wakka." Tidus sniffed and his nose began to run, as well as tears. (A/N Well isn't that ironic? Hehe) "I love you too man!" He gave Wakka a tight embrace. "That's good, ya." He patted his back. "Heh' ya." Tidus mocked him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku started up the stairs for Sora, he really did want to see Riku, but he would have to work for him first. He had to find out if Kairi was telling the truth. Riku opened the door to what he called 'The angry wife's chamber' to find Sora sobbing in his pillow. "Sora, I should start from the beginning." Riku started. "You should have told me that long ago! I knew that you guys all liked me! But I can't believe that you would actually _bet _on me…I thought you were my best friend, I can see it from those two but not you Riku!" He snapped at the silver haired boy.

"Sora, I really do love you, at that time, it seemed like an easier way for you to choose who you love or who you wanted…it seemed easier for us too that way." He told him. "Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why can't things be like they were in the old days… the normal days." Sora looked up at him. "I've always loved you, but I don't want to lose all my close friends for feelings that I'm not sure about." Sora sighed and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wish I could explain it in a easier way." He glanced over at Riku.

"I hope you understand…" Riku sat down on the bed next to Sora and grabbed his hand. "Sora" He started. "Riku" Sora looked over at him. "When in Rome." Sora paused, then he started to laugh hysterically. "WHEN IN ROME? What the hell Riku, you had me going for a second." He rolled off the bed in laughter. 'Just one out there joke and he's already feeling better.' Riku sighed. "But seriously Sora, all you need to know is that if they are your friends, they will understand how you feel and respect that. And if they don't then, are they really your friends?" Riku looked over at the lump on the floor. "Yeah…your right." Sora got back onto his bed.

"You know Riku…" Sora cuddled next to his new lover. "Hm?" He replied. "I always knew you liked Rome." He snuggled closer. Riku broke out a few chuckles 'He's so slow sometimes, but I love him anyway.' He patted the small form beside him. A few moments passed, and before Riku and Sora could have 'fun' Sora fell asleep in Riku's lap. "I should call his mom." Riku sighed and reached for the phone. He dialed the number only to get the answering machine. " Hello, can't get to the phone right now but- holy crap it's a heartless! Someone-" it was cut off by the beep. Riku chuckled from Sora's ditzy ness; Sora always lent his mom his cell phone on weird occasions. (A/N Sora's parents are on a intimate vacation for the last minute f-y-I). "Hello, I'm just informing Mrs. Sora's mom that Sora sacked out so no worries, he's home safe and sound." He clicked the button.

"Mmm Riku…you taste so good." Sora mumbled in his sleep. Riku looked down at the innocent sleeping figure and blushed. "Sora…" He whispered. "Harder." He hissed. Riku felt himself harden at Sora's whimpers. 'I can't take it anymore! Him just laying on my bed is hard enough.' He thought to himself. After a second grunt escaped Sora's lips, riku went to sleep on the couch. So much pressure!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Riku and Sora are alright?" Tidus asked Wakka as they walked hand in hand to Tidus's house. "I'm sure." Wakka replied and kissed Tidus on the cheek. "You can stay the night." Tidus blushed and Wakka looked at him in shock. "Are you sure?" He asked him. "Y-yeah, you know, like old times." Tidus continued to avoid eye contact.

So much love…. Until Kairi arrived in the morning.

**End of chappy!**

**Sorry for the confusion of the last chapter, I tried to sum it up in this one. But for those of you who are still confused, I will summarize it up a bit more.**

**Tidus, Wakka, and Riku all loved Sora (Well, until Wakka came clean) Sora knew from the very beginning that they all had feelings for him. But when he kissed Riku, he thought that his other two friends would abandon him. Not to mention when Kairi said she still had feelings for him too. So he was confused and upset at himself for the mistakes he made. And that about sums it.**

**Please Review! **


	7. Let's have a bloody good time

Fun and Games

**Here's another loving chapter! Baked fresh with a little dash of goodness!**

**Typing and watching Titanic…Lol, what are the odds.**

**Riku: Start the damn thing!**

**Me: Anxious are we?**

**Don't own KH or its characters.**

Sora woke up to find himself in the arms of Riku. "Hey Riku…" He whispered close to his ear. "Riku!" He tugged on his ear. Sora giggled a little and nibbled on the side of Riku's neck, Riku's reflexes screamed 'mosquitoes!' so he slapped Sora. "Ow! What the hell Riku!" Sora sat up, rubbing the side of his head. "Leggo my Eggo!" Riku stretched across the bed, and grabbed Sora around the waist. "Riku…" Sora tried to squeeze out of his grasp. Riku's hand trailed down and grabbed Sora's groin, being greeted with a small moan from Sora. "O-ok Riku, time to let go!" Sora muttered and tossed around.

"Mfff, Sora? Sora!" Riku woke up. "Sorry! You wouldn't let go…" Sora pouted. "Who ever said I was gonna let go?" Riku smirked at the blushing Sora. "You can't win at everything!" Sora laughed and threw a pillow at Riku. "You asked for it!" Riku got up and chased Sora down stairs with the pillow. "Cut it out Riku!" Sora fell backwards on the couch. Riku toppled on top of him till they were eye to eye. "How will poor little Sora get out of this one?" Riku pulled closer and closer. "Sora!" He heard his mother storm through the front door. "Shit!" Sora shoved Riku off him, causing Riku to fall, hitting his head hard on the floorboard.

"Sora, is it true what Kairi has told me?" She said as she walked into the room, finding a pool of blood on the floor. "Riku!" She heard Sora scream. "What's going on!" Kairi came into the room. From midnight, kairi has been telling Sora's mother of his relationship with Riku. Of course she's not putting the blame on Sora, but her grudge lays directly on Riku. Sora's mother, being Christian, didn't approve of it. As Kairi entered the room, to see if her plot came through, she was greeted with towels of blood…. belonging to riku. "I'm so sorry Riku…" Sora cried as he held Riku's head in his lap. While Sora's mom cleaned up the floor (yes they did call the ambulance.) She began chatting with Sora. "Just be glad your dad is on another last minute business trip, I'm sure he wouldn't be too proud of what you have become." She continued to clean up the bloody mess.

"But mom…I love riku." Sora sniffed. She looked up at him with the care of parenting gleaming in her eyes. "Are you sure you really love him?" She asked him. He nodded, he could feel the tears coming down on their own. "Then-" She was cut off by the sirens outside their house. "Sora…" Kairi whispered behind him. "You two will never be." She seethed. Sora turned his head swiftly, to find a smirking Kairi behind him. "Looks like the pressure got to his head." She laughed. Everyone stormed in and grabbed up Riku and put him in the ambulance. "I'm going with him." Sora told his mom and Kairi. "I'm going because…." He looked down for a moment. "I love him, no matter how you feel about it." He ran into the ambulance with his lover.

"My little Sora has finally become a man." His mother smiled as they drove off. Kairi looked at her with shock. "Well, I should get going over there…Who's gonna sign the insurance papers without me." She half heartily smiled at Kairi. When she was gone, Kairi remained in the doorway of the front door. "It's not over yet…" She muttered under her breath. "Hey Kairi! Catch!" Roxas yelled as he threw an old popu fruit at her. "Damnit Roxas! Just cause your Sora's other doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" She yelled at him. "Your just as rotten as the fruit you have in your hand." He started as he got off his skateboard. "And I don't think your going to get any sweeter." He finished.

"Why don't you go bother Axel with those gay comments of yours." She laughed at him. "Leave Axel out of this!" He blushed.

Roxas POV

Ok, you've got me….me and Axel are seeing each other. Can you blame me? He's flaming hot (literally). It was after the closing of Kingdom hearts that I finally realized my true feelings for him, and I wasn't the only one. Turns out, he felt the same way, from the very beginning. It wasn't the organization that tied our feelings together, it was our unique bond that no one else could see. Shamelessly to say, Kairi found out, now she has hell to pay for the both of us.

Normal POV

"But why not? You were denying it not too long ago, what's the sudden change?" She smirked. "Because I'm not ashamed of my feelings anymore, you should learn from that, if you have any feeling left, that is." He smirked back at her. "Mind your own damn business!" She growled and stormed out of the house. She grabbed Roxas' skateboard and threw it in the street. "Nice." He sighed under his breath. As he walked over to get it, he saw Axel walk over to him. "Hey Roxas!" He held out his arms to hug him. "Have another accident?" He laughed. "Yeah, Kairi." Roxas replied and walked into Axel's arms. "Aw, don't let that bitch get to you." He patted Roxas' head.

"Yeah, I know, but it's Sora that I'm worried about." He sighed. "What's up?" Axel asked. "Kairi's up to her old games again, she never quits till she's won." Roxas replied. "Is that so…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so sorry Riku." Sora cried on top of him. "Wake up." He cried more. "Sora, I'm sorry." He heard his mother walk in. "It's all my fault, I startled you two." She apologized. "No, I'm the one who pushed him off…" She looked at him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Let me finish, before the ambulance pulled up, I was gonna tell you that I approved of your feelings…I trust you two, and you've been friends for a long time. " She smiled, lighting up Sora's dark day. "Thank you so much!" Sora cuddled up to his mother. "You two are such pansies." Riku muffled. "Riku!" Sora shot up and hugged Riku tightly. "We need to do something about Kairi." Riku whispered next to Sora's ear as they continued to hug. "After a few more hours of this." Sora hugged tighter.

T-t-t-t-that's all for now folks! Review! I was gonna have Riku in a coma, but then again, this isn't a soap opera lol.

**Riku: Damn right!**

**Me: Then again…**

**Sora: Noooooooo!**

**Roxas: I had a dream about Axel last night…**

**Riku, Sora: Do not need to here it! Nuh uh!**

**Me:Please continue… (Pulls out notebook.)**

**Tidus: Hey Riku…I have a copy of guys gone wild tape from your stash of 'games'**

**Riku: Hand em' over! (Pulls out wooden sword.)**

**Tidus: You don't need em' you got Sora.**

**Riku: And you got Wakka.**

**Tidus: (Pulls out wooden sword.)**

**Axel: What's up?**


	8. My boyfriend's my girlfriend's

**Fun and Games**

**Dilly Dally Shilly Shally**

**An update no doubt!**

**I do not own KH or ever will…that would be strange, no?**

"So…its time we do something about Kairi…" Roxas said to the others around the table in Sora's kitchen. The meeting was finally being held Sora, Riku, Roxas, axel, Tidus, and Waaka attended as planned. "You do realize the bitch is gonna put up a fight." Axel sighed. "So what? Its about time she learned her place in the food chain." Tidus joked. "well you know…we could always-"

"Cookies and milk!" Sora's mom charged in. "Mom! I just had a great plan and now I forgot! Thanks a lot!" Sora whined. "Sora, you know the best way to get to a girl right?" She crept to the table with eyes of warning. "N-no." He gulped. "Fight fire with fire." She laughed manically. "Uh…" They said together. "Oh, what I mean is, just make her really jealous…Sora… I have a plan for you…" She said tauntingly.

A shutter ran through his body when he tried to imagine what his mom had planned for him.

-The next day-

Sora walked outside with a female version of Riku. "Sora…why did it have to be me?…" Riku growled. "Well…my mom said it would be strange if I was the girl, that and it wont make kairi jealous…if she saw me with another girl, well, you know.." Sora laughed as he squeezed Riku's fake boob. "Sora!" He twitched. "Besides…could you imagine Waaka as a girl? Or even worse…axel." Sora joked.

"So? I'm more manly than them." Riku pouted. "See? Your already got the girly pout down. To tell ya the truth, I didn't even expect you to get that down." Sora laughed. "Really now?" Riku tackled him, Riku's skirt shot out to the whole world. "Whoo-hoo baby, nice hips!" A male called out. "I'll show you nice hips!" Riku warned him as he began to roll up his school girl sleeves. "Riku! Your gonna blow your cover!" Sora jerked him back.

"Look! Kairi is coming out of the ice cream shop…nows our chance!" Sora tugged on Riku's arm. "Hey! Yer 10 cents off! And you owe me for the last time you came here you brat!" Cid came running out of the shop with a broomstick. "Cid!" She screamed as she threw the ice cream cone at him. "Damn kids!" He yelled after her. "Oh man! Cid scared her off!" Sora whined. "Like hell, I'm not going like this all day as some school girl slut!" Riku chased after her.

"Riku! See? Your ruining it again!" Sora chased after him.

"Mother of god!" Cid rubbed his eyes to get a closer look of the school girl. "Now that's more like it." He laughed pervertedly as he grabbed a pair of binoculars. "Hehe…" He zoomed in. He practically gagged when he got the closer version of the legs. "It's a penis!" He yelled out loud. "Oh my word!" A women yelled out as she covered her child's ears.

Sora finally caught up with Riku, panting like a maniac. "Ri-" He was cut off by Riku's lips. Sora was really enjoying Riku's sexy gesture, when he opened his eyes to see Kairi's shocked look. "Sora? Is that you?" She asked. Sora broke the kiss and looked at Kairi. "Who's she?" Riku said in the most feminine voice. "Uh just a friend, um, Risa." Sora sighed. "Sora…what happened with Riku? Why are you with 'her'." Kairi pointed in disgust.

"Oh, this is Risa…she's uh…new." Sora said nervously. 'Sora, come on! Your gonna blow it!' Riku mentally screamed as he shot a death glare at Sora. "Oh Sora! Come on, we're gonna miss the romantic movie! You know how much I wanna see 'the lake house'!" Riku started to tug on Sora's sleeve. Riku then got really close to Sora's ear. "Come on! I'm sick of wearing this costume! And your fidgeting is blowing it!" Riku harshly whispered in Sora's ear. "Well, um, sorry Kairi but…." Sora started.

"I just don't wanna see your retarded face, I would much rather see Keanu Reeves face." Riku batted his eyelashes.

"What did you say?" Kairi warned. "Nothing he- I mean she didn't say anything." Sora began to drag Riku away. "This isn't over Sora! I'll find out eventually!" She called out. "Who does he think he is? Playing dumb gay games…I'll show him…" she said to herself as she began to walk away.

"OH MAN!"

Roxas practically fell out of his chair. "Shut up." Riku warned as he began to take off the frilly wig he wore all day. "So…how was kairi?" Tidus asked. "What do you expect? Dumbfounded as always." Axel shrugged. "You weren't even there!" Roxas pointed. "It's called stalker.. get it?" Axel joked. "Oh..she was…" Sora started. "Being a bitch, as usual."Riku finished.

"Hey…" Waaka started. "What about that parade coming up?" Waaka said. "Oh! The destiny parade!" Tidus blurted out. "Forget?" Roxas laughed. "Hey that's a great idea!" Sora jumped excitedly.

"Oh hell no, this time Sora, your going as 'my' girlfriend." Riku growled.

**Sorry for the long update!**

**Riku: Yeah you should be, you should be ashamed.**

**Sora: Tsk, Tsk.**

**Roxas: Dreadful absolutely dreadful.**

**Axel: disgrace.**

**Tidus: Well I love Waaka and don't any of you forget it.**

**Me: I'm just so, so-**

**Riku: Ashamed?**

**Me: Yes…. (Beats self with a wooden sword)**

**Sora: No! Why did it have to come to this?**


	9. Cheating at the game

**Fun and games**

**Update update update!**

**I had what you could say is a writers block on a lot of my stories**

**Buuuuut, I'm gonna try this summer to complete them all.**

**I don't own Kingdom hearts**

One day before the parade-

"But Riku! Why do I have to wear a skirt! Can't I wear something more comfortable?" Sora whined as Riku held up a thigh tight mini skirt. "Oh come on Sora, where's your sense of adventure" Riku joked as he looked through the rack of clothes. "Oh here you go Sora." Riku laughed as he pulled out a black cocktail dress with pink laces at the bottom. "R-riku! Shhh! everyone's staring!" Sora blushed as most of the teenage girls in the store turned and giggled.

"Aww Sora, you're just so cute!" Riku teased as he pinched Sora's already red checks. "Cut it out Riku! Let's just go already!" Sora yelled franticly, trying to escape Riku's grasp.

As they walked through the mall, Sora noticed a Tom and Jerry's. "Um, hey Riku…" Sora looked at him with puppy eyes. "What do you want?" He sighed as he placed a hand on the temple of his forehead. "Ice cream!" Sora barked. "Oh that." Riku chuckled. "Alright, fine." They walked over hand in hand.

As the sat for a while Sora got a little cream on his nose. "You know Sora, I love everything about you." Riku said as he extended a finger and wiped it off his nose and licked it. Sora blushed, "I love you too Riku, but, um…" Sora started. "Do you think after this, if Kairi will still leave us alone, I mean, what if she catches us together afterwards?" He questioned.

"Well, if she does then I guess we'll just have to get even." Riku smiled as they exited. "I guess" Sora looked down.

Sora had been friends with Kairi as long as he could remember. He didn't know why after Kingdom hearts was finally closed that she got so attached to him. He only wanted to be her friend, but why did she get to become so different? Was it something he had done before that caused it? He still wants to be friends with her, but she wants more than that. He loves Riku and Riku loves him, why can't she accept that and just be happy? These questions repeated in his head as they made it back to Sora's house.

"Hey Riku, can you um, stay awhile?" Sora asked. "Yeah, of course I can." He laughed as he rubbed Sora's left check. "O-ok, well what I meant is…if you could…stay the night too?" Sora blushed. "I see what you mean, I like where this is going, of course." He laughed.

-5 minutes later-

"Noooo Riku! I want to be that character, you be someone else!" Sora huffed as they played Soul Caliber. "Don't be such a wimp, just pick him, he's tough." Riku pointed. "But the other character is the only person I won against you last time with." Sora whispered. "Hm? I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Riku smirked as he got closer to Sora's face.

"F-fine, I'll be this person, let's just play!" Sora blushed and looked away.

"That's cheating! Hey stop that! At least let me get up first!" Sora hesitated as he tried to doge the punches of Riku's character. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Sora leaped to the side and landed on top of Riku, causing Sora to win the fight. "I won! This makes the second out of the twenty-five times you beat me!" Sora leapt up, but was pulled back down by the waist.

"That's not fair Sora…" Riku said as he licked Sora's waist line. "R-riku…" Sora blushed as he gave into Riku's temptations. Riku flipped Sora over so he was on top and lifted Sora's shirt up, revealing Sora's erect nipples. "You know Sora… I love playing games with you…" Riku said as he licked the tip of Sora's nipple lightly, causing Sora to let out a small moan.

"And you know…I always win in the end…" He chuckled as he slid his left hand underneath Sora's pants. "Mffff!" Sora twitched. Riku began to stroke Sora's hardening member lightly and then harder with pase. Then, he unzipped his own pants to revel his own member. He Pulled down Sora's pants and held his own member with his right hand while Sora lifted himself up and put his legs above Riku's shoulders, allowing easy access. Riku slowly entered Sora slowly, and the lack of any lube made Sora cringe in pain. "It hurts Riku…" Sora squirmed. Riku calmed him down by giving light kisses on Sora's forehead. After a few more slow pushes, Sora began with the rhythm. "Riku…" Sora moaned as he buckled. They kept a faster pase until they began to reach their limits. "Sora!" "Riku!" They both yelled as he climaxed together. While the TV screen kept flashing KO.

They both fell to the side panting. "I win." Riku smiled as he turned over to look at Sora's defeat. "Riku! You cheated again!" Sora whined. "But you love it." Riku laughed and got up. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he left the room. "Yeah, you do that." Sora pouted.

That night, they slept side by side as Sora snuggled lightly under Riku's chin. "Riku…" He began to squirm. "Sora?" Riku opened one eye lazily. "Riku! No!" Sora screamed. "Sora!" Riku sat up, waking Sora. "Huh? Is it morning?" Sora got up. It was ten in the morning. "Well, yeah, did you have a nightmare or something?" Riku question. "I don't remember." Sora looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, you were screaming some other guy's name." Riku began to joke. "What? That can't be possible." Sora looked up in shock. "Well you did, I think you screamed Titus' name…" Riku looked at him seriously. "No, I swear, there's nothing like that going on!" Sora began to hesitate. "Sure Sora, sure." Riku looked away, trying to look unhappy. "Riku!" Sora hugged him tightly, Riku began to laugh. "What?" Sora looked up with question. "You're so gullible." Riku placed his hand on his forehead and laughed more. Sora gave him a blank stare, he was used to Riku joking with him, but then again, back then they weren't official lovers.

They sat there, Riku laughing and Sora just stared, angrily until they heard parade music. "Parade!" Sora chirped. "Shit! Parade, you got to get ready!" Riku jumped up. "Oh, that's right… this time its not gonna be fun." Sora sighed as he went into his closet to get ready.

'Don't worry Sora, I promise I'll make this as fun as possible.' Riku thought to himself with a grin.

**Hehe, I gave you guys a little 'gift' in this one. I hoped you enjoyed it! I made this one dedicated to Riku and Sora.Review.**


	10. You smiled Kindly

**Update**

**Fun and Games**

**By: AnimeLoverz**

"I don't even think this is going to work Riku. Last time we did this she was suspicious as it was." Sora frowned as Riku pulled out the black cocktail dress Sora had tried on. "The point of this is to show her that we are both taken by other girl's right? If we do it this way we can still be together. So calm down Sora, she can't prove anything." Riku chuckled as he began working on Sora's hair. Sora squirmed uncomfortably as Riku Yanked and tugged on Sora's delicate curls. "O-owww! Riku be more gentle!!!" Sora yelped.

"Haha! See? I told you I can make your hair look like Gackt's." Riku smirked at his creation. "Riku, Gackt is a guy; we are looking for more girly hair." Sora glared. "Ok, I have a long black haired wig that look's like Utada Hikaru's hair." Riku smiled as he went into his closet to find it. "So all this time you were torturing my hair you had a wig in there all along?" Sora questioned angrily. "I couldn't pass up the chance to mess with your hair." Riku laughed as he placed the wig roughly on Sora's head.

"Now…time to do your make up." Riku grinned evilly. "…You better not make me look like a slut." Sora stared cautiously. "Now what kind of guy would I be if I did that to someone who's supposed to be my date?" He questioned as he did Sora's eye liner. "A playboy. Which is what you are." Sora huffed as he crossed his arms. "Guess I can't complain." Riku smiled delicately as he began putting on Sora's pink eye shadow. "Riku…" Sora tilted his head down lightly. "Even after all of this, I will still. And always love you." Gently, Sora looked back up to Riku and smiled with quivered lips.

"Sora…" Riku went in to kiss him. "Wow!" Sora shot up and got close up to the mirror. "I don't look like a slut at all! I really look like a girl!" Sora touched the side of his face and giggled at his rosy cheeks." Well, let's get going." Riku sighed and smiled as he gathered the items that they needed to go.

-At the parade-

"Riku! It's so pretty!" Sora gazed at all the bright colored balloons. The parade glistened with people and bright colors and rides. People were dressed up and blimps arose in the sky. There, Tidus and Wakka held hands by the ocean show. "Hey there guys." Riku walked up to them with Sora in hand. "Well now, who's the lady? I thought you were with guys only." Tidus Punched Riku in the Shoulder. "It's me guys." Sora laughed. "I knew that." Tidus laughed too. "But you know, if you want to fool Kairi you have to work on that voice." Tidus said.

"Yeah mon, you're pretty good at that." Wakka smiled. "U-um, how's this?" Sora lightened his voice. "Perfect!" Tidus gave a thumb up. "Well, let's see how Kairi will react to it." Sora went back to his normal voice. "She should." Wakka patted his shoulder. "We didn't all fall in love with you for nothin, yeah?" Wakka smiled brighter. "But, we are over that right?" Tidus slapped the back of Wakka's head and winked at Riku. "Y-yeah." Wakka rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I heard Cid is working at the cotton candy vendor, who here wants to go give him a visit?" Tidus grinned evilly. "Oh I am so in on that!" Riku got excited. "He's over here, let's go."

Again, Cid was all dressed up in his uniform; only this time he wore all pink and had a pink feathery hat on to represent cotton candy. "Hey there what can-"Cid was cut off yet again with the laughter of everyone. "Aw damn it! Why can't I make money without you damn kids' commin over here causing a damn ruckus!" Cid yelled angrily. "Shhh! Cid, there are children here!" Tidus put his fingers to his lips. "Geeze Wakka, you're the same color as your feathers." Riku laughed. "Get away from me!" Cid chased them away with the Vendor cart.

"I swear, I never get over messin' with that old guy." Tidus wiped a tear from his eye. "So…who wants to get their asses kicked at the arcade?" Riku questioned. "Riku you always cheat so who would?" Sora pouted. "I knew you cheat!" Tidus got in Riku's face. "I don't cheat." Riku laughed and pushed Tidus out of the way.

"Well then, let's test that." Tidus said as he got up.

-At the arcade-

"Ok, the first game will be Mortal combat!" Tidus ran to the game. "Riku yawned as he picked out his character. "Oh you think its boring now, you just wait!" Tidus picked the manliest guy. The game counted down, fight! "Nyahahaha!" Tidus laughed as he got the first hit. He looked over at Riku's bored face. When Tidus looked back at the screen he got the K.O. "Wha?..." Tidus questioned the screen.

"So what's the next game?" Riku glanced over. "Racing." Tidus smirked.

"Been awhile since I've played a race car game." Riku said picking out his car. "Well good! That means you won't win this time!" Tidus said as he picked the car with the highest speed level. The game counted down and Tidus got the lead start. "Whoo!" Tidus went on as he past the first mark. "I'm gonna win!" Tidus jumped up and down. He glanced over at Riku and then back at the screen just to find Riku pasted him and won the game by passing the finish line.

"What the hell!" Tidus yelled throughout the arcade. "I had a speed boost that I decided to use at last minute." Riku looked over at Tidus' pale face. "Well, I'm done with games; let's go watch the band that supposed to be playing." Riku walked off. "Oh. So he doesn't cheat at all, he's just really smart." Sora's cheeks brightened as he skipped over to Riku's side. "Damn…it." Tidus squeaked as he followed slowly behind. "Better luck next time." Wakka patted Tidus' back.

-At the parade field-

"An Café Huh?" Riku smirked. "They are pretty good." Sora's eyes glistened. "Its starting to get dark, no sign of Kairi yet…" Tidus tilted his head over to see Sora. "Maybe she decided not to come." Sora kept staring at the band. "Don't you care?" Tidus kept his eyes on Sora. "Well…" Sora looked over at Riku. "I'm actually really happy." He smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if you like being the girl." Tidus broke out in laughter.

Sora ignored Tidus' outburst and kept his eyes fixed on Riku, who was too hooked into the music to notice.

At the end of the song the band had to make their leave, as that was going on Wakka noticed Kairi at the corner of his eye staring at Sora. "U-h guys." Wakka stuttered. "What's up?" Riku stretched as he got up. "It's Kairi."

"Wha?" They all looked over. "Hey guys." She walked over. "Is that you Sora?" She looked over at him. "You mean Riku's ex?" Tidus asked. "Ex?" She questioned. "Yeah, they got in a big fight and Riku said he didn't like men anymore and then he met, uh, Mary." Tidus grinned. 'Mary?' Sora thought as his eyebrow twitched. "Is that true, Riku?" Kairi looked over at him. "Yeah." Riku glared at her. "So Mary, did you know Riku was into men before he met you?" She targeted Sora.

"O-of course." Sora smiled uncomfortably at her. "Is that so…" Kairi raised an eye brow. "Ok." Kairi walked over and yanked the wig off of Sora's head. "Mary, I think your bologna." She laughed. "Kairi!" Sora Yelled at her. "Huh?" Kairi backed up surprised. "I should have said this before…" Sora looked down at the ground as tears gathered in his eyes. "Back off, I don't need you. I only dated you because I was just trying to be a nice friend. After all the times I had to save you, Riku was the one in the darkness. But after all that happened, after I came back for you after I saved you, you were still selfish. I even became a heartless because of you. And then Roxas had forgotten Axel. I just don't understand." He looked up at her angry and crying.

"So back off." He growled. Kairi stood shocked and crying. "Fine." She looked down. "Be a fag if you want! See if I care! But don't expect me to ever be your friend!" She ran off. "Sora…" Riku hugged him and watched Kairi run in tears. "You won." Riku whispered in Sora's ear. "Riku." Sora got out of Riku's grasp. "Let's go to the Farris wheel." Sora smiled. "Sure." Riku Ruffled Sora's hair.

XxXxXx

The Farris wheel stopped at the very top where Sora and Riku were located. "You know Riku; I always loved watching the stars with you as a kid." He looked over and smiled at Riku. "Same here." He smiled back. "You never cheated." Sora smiled. "You know why?" Riku started.

"Because it's always all fun and games, its love."

**THHHEEE END**

**Message me if you want to know who Gackt, Utada Hikaru, and An café are. Which I'm sure most of you already now who Gackt is.**

**I loved writing this story, it was a lot of fun, but it had to end sooner or later. So I hope many of you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it.**

**Sora: I liked it…**

**Riku: I liked our smutty scenes Kisses Sora**

**Sora: R-Riku!!!**

**Me:uhh Nani?**

**Tidus: Some things never change sigh**

**Riku: You still wanna fight? **

**Wakka: That's Sooo chapter two.**

**Roxas: Axel and I were barely in this Tear drop**

**Axel: It's because we are nobodies isn't it? That's so stereotypical!**

**Kairi: I still can't believe I'm in this.**

**Mickey Mouse: Whoot!**


End file.
